Sheen's Segment
by Freehugs41
Summary: What happens when Corky Shimatzu comes back and offers the gang a spot to do a talk show starring Sheen? Feel free to say 'FINALLY' when you realize that I updated on the date of 3/15/09!
1. Introduction: Super Crazy!

Here it is my brand new fanfiction! Excited? I know I am. I hope you enjoy it, I actually added this as an introduction, but I have the second chapter written first… but I am rewriting it, so I will post it soon. I don't own Jimmy Neutron, just so you know. Okay, here goes, my next fanfiction… read on!

"…And that's why Abraham Lincoln loved applesauce. Thank you." Said Carl, heading back to his seat

"Brawwk… that was interesting Carl, who's next? Sheen! You're up!" Said Ms. Fowl

"Okay, my report this week is on-" Started Sheen

"Not the history of Ultralord again." Said Cindy, rolling her eyes

"No, even better, I'm reporting on what happened in the last three seasons of Ultralord episodes!" Said Sheen

The whole class groaned.

"By public opinion I will start with episode number 112, where Ultralord-" Sheen stared when someone popped through the door

"Hello Children, I am Corky Shimatzu and I have a Super Crazy new idea!" Said Corky, addressing the stunned students, "You, remember the gossip segment you did?" He said pointing at Libby

"Um… yeah… why?" Said Libby, confused

"It was super crazy! My new idea is to have a talk show with puppet boy!" Corky replied cheerfully

"Me?" Asked Sheen

"Yes! You will be a superstar!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Shimatzu, with all due respect, haven't you told us that like three times now?" Asked Jimmy

"Shut up Nerdtron! Nobody cares what you have to say!" Shouted Cindy

"Blonde girl will do sound!" Said Corky

"Cool!" Replied Cindy, smiling

"Hey! What about me?" Asked Libby

"You and smart boy and round boy show up at studio too! So you will all do it?" Replied Corky

"Yes!" The five all shouted in unison

"Super crazy! Be there tonight!"

"Okay Sheen, brawwk, you can continue now." Ms. Fowl said after Corky left

"Great, as I was saying, in episode 112, Ultralord…"

That Night

The group arrived at a studio with a small set with two green arm chairs, a small side table in between, and a coffee table in front. In front of the set was a camera with a camera person already standing behind it. Corky popped out of nowhere and addressed the children.

"You're here! Super crazy, puppet boy go stand by the set and be ready to run on when the announcer gives you your cue!" Said Corky

"Cool!" Said Sheen, running over by the set, where he was handed several note cards which he stared at, confused

"What about me?" Asked Cindy

"You stand behind sound booth and press buttons!" He said, pointing towards the sound booth

"What about us?" Asked Jimmy

"You go sit at the chairs in front of the sound booth! Feel free to interact with puppet boy!" Said Corky

They nodded and sat down in front of Cindy, who was looking over the labeled buttons on the sound board.

"Ready?" Asked Corky, standing behind the camera person

"What? Oh, yeah!" Said Sheen, who was playing with his Ultralord action figure

"Super Crazy!" Said Corky

"Five… Four…Three…Two…" Said the camera man, gesturing with his fingers, until he hit one…

Like it? Hate it? Couldn't care less? Feel free to express your feelings through a review! I appreciate ever single one… seriously! Next chapter will be up soon… I promise!

P.S. Ultralord's wife is Ultralady right?


	2. Episode One: Various Relationships

Wow, that was a quick update, I hope you enjoy it. If anyone has reviewed so far, thank you! Please tell me about any grammatical or name spelling errors! I don't own Jimmy… or Sheen. I know, depressing right? Well, please read on!

"Now its time for everyone's favorite hyperactive-Ultralord-loving-candy-addicted Elementary Schooler, Sheen Estevez!" Called an announcer, seemingly coming from nowhere

"Here's Sheen!" Exclaimed Sheen, jumping onto the set

Booing filled the room, causing Sheen to turn to the sound effects table off screen

"Hey! Why does Cindy get to do the sound effects?" Shouted an angry Sheen

"Because I can!" Called Cindy from off screen

Sheen sat down in a green chair on the set.

"Okay, today I will be dis-dis-cuu-s-s-" Started Sheen reading off the note card

"Discussing" Whispered the camera operator

"Yeah, what he said, the var-var-" Began Sheen again, staring down at the note card

"He will be discussing the various relationships of his friends!" Said the camera person, exasperated

"Well, I could tell them myself if you didn't use such big words! Anyway, let's start with… Carl and Mrs. Neutron…" Said Sheen

Cindy pressed a button and the room was filled with 'Eww-ing'.

"Yeah it's really gross, Carl needs to get over it, and if you're out there Carl you have no chance with Jimmy's mom!"

Carl, who was sitting off screen burst into tears.

"I have a chance!" He said, sniffling, form off screen

"No you don't" Shouted Sheen

"Yes I do, last week she made me a plate of cookies!" Shouted Carl

"Carl, she made those for everybody!"

"Did not!" Replied Carl, a lot softer

"O-kay, anyway, next up is the relationship between me and my chicky-babe Libby-" Said Sheen, kicking his feet up on the small coffee table

"Sheen! I told you never to call me that!" Shouted Libby from off screen

"She knows she likes it" Whispered Sheen

"I heard that!" Shouted Libby, still off screen

"Anyway, you know me being the manly-man that I am-" Continued Sheen, trying to act tough

"As if!" Scoffed Cindy from off screen

"I protect my chicky babe from intergalactic invaders like-"

"Okay, that's it I'm coming out here!" Said Libby, stomping onto the set and sitting down in the seat next to Sheen

"See, she can't stand to be away from me!"

Libby rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Can we move on to another couple? Like Jimmy and Cindy…" Said Libby, getting a smile on her face

Cindy pressed a button and booing once again filled the room.

"We're not a couple!" Cindy added

"Anyway, Cindy and Jimmy like each other but won't admit it, so they tell people they hate each other and try to back it up by fighting all the time." Said Libby, ignoring Cindy

"I don't know why Jimmy likes Cindy, she's mean!" Added Sheen

Booing filled the room again.

"Well it's true!" Replied Sheen, shouting towards Cindy

"And I don't like Cindy!" Shouted Jimmy, who was also sitting off screen

"Then why do you always stare at her?" Asked Libby

"Do not!" Replied Jimmy, still off screen

"Well we have evidence that says you do! Cut to the video tape!" Said Sheen, theatrically gesturing towards the camera person

There was a moment of silence.

"Right no video tape, let's cut to the action figures!" Said Sheen, pulling out an Ultralord and Ultralady action figures

"Oh Cindy you look so- hey look a comet" Sheen Said, imitating Jimmy with Ultralord

"Oh! Let me be Cindy!" Exclaimed Libby, grabbing the Ultralady action figure

"Pay attention to me!" Shouted Libby, imitating Cindy with Ultralady

"What? I wasn't staring at you!"

"Stop ignoring me!"

"I ignore you because I'm afraid to tell you that I like you because I'm too smart for that!"

"Really, you mean the whole reason you keep acting all distracted and like a complete loser is because-"

"I'm in love with you!"

Sheen and Libby pushed the action figures together and made it look like they were kissing.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Said Jimmy, stomping on set with his face bright red

"Yeah, we don't sound like that at all!" Shouted Cindy, following Jimmy on set

"Let me tell our audience how it really is, me and Cindy hate each other because Cindy is loud and annoying" Said Jimmy, gesturing at Cindy

"Yeah, and Nerdtron here is clueless, loud, annoying and a show-offy know-it-all!" Said Cindy, crossing her arms

"Well it's hard not to be a know-it-all when you actually do know-it-all"

"Arrogant much?"

"You know it's true!"

"Yeah right, you are such a-"

"Can you just shut up for once? Cindy, stop insulting Jimmy, and Jimmy, if you know-it-all, then how come you haven't figured out that you and Cindy like each other?" Shouted Libby

"Because that's not true!" Replied Jimmy

"Prove it!" Shouted Libby

"Fine, I will!" Jimmy exclaimed, stomping off set

"For once Nerdtron is right. We DON'T like each other!" Shouted Cindy

"Wait, if you don't like Jimmy then why did Libby tell me you had a picture of him from Jet-Fusion's wedding that you like to look at a lot?" Asked Sheen

"Libby! Why did you- I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Cindy, slowly turning red

"Yes, Cindy, why don't you tell us about that?" Asked Libby

"Oops look we're out of time, we will come back soon to prove to you that Jimmy and I don't lie each other, bye!" Said Cindy, before running off set

Libby was about to stand up when Sheen said, "Wait, I didn't get to talk about my favorite couple!"

"What's that Sheen?" Asked Libby

"Ultralord and Ultralady! Ultralord, Ultralord! Fighting crime with his-" Sheen said, while Libby rolled her eyes and walked off set

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Sheen

"Bye Sheen!" Shouted Libby, turning off the lights

"Aww man, well um... bye!" Exclaimed Sheen

"Join us next week to see if Jimmy and Cindy do in fact like each other!" Said the announcer, ending the show… for that night

I will post the next chapter soon, and remember, reviewing is lots of fun!


	3. A New Project

Another speedy update! Thank you to the four people that reviewed, I was filled with joy! Please note that I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Please enjoy!

Jimmy stomped into his lab muttering to himself, "If they want proof, I'll give them proof!"

He walked over too a drawer and pulled out some blueprints, examining them slowly.

"Bark, Bark?"

"Hey boy, yeah, I'm starting a new project." Said Jimmy, looking at Goddard

"Bark?"

"I know that the blueprints for the lie detector are unfinished, but they will- hey, how did you know I was making a lie detector?" Asked Jimmy

"Bark!"

"Oh, you watched that. Well, I need to give them solid proof that I don't like Cindy."

"Bark?"

"No I'm not going alter the results, why would I do that?"

"Bark!"

"I don't like Cindy, for the last time!"

"Bark, bark!" Replied Goddard, before opening his screen and playing a short clip from their trip to mars:

"_Wow Cindy, under these moons you look, almost, kind of…"_

"That was because of the dry air, I was delusional." Said Jimmy, turning away

"Bark!"

"Goddard, sleep mode!" Said Jimmy, angry

Jimmy began working diligently on the lie detector. He began to feel sleepy, and decided to head up to go to sleep. As he walked up to his room, he began wondering what would happen if his results from the test were… undesired.

'What if I do like Cindy?' He thought, 'What if she likes me too? No, she can't. She hates me… I hate her. Or do I? What if the lie detector is defective? What if-'

"Ouch!" he shouted, realizing he crashed into a wall

"I better get some rest!" Jimmy said to himself, walking into the house

Elsewhere

"I think I have the perfect evil plan!" Said a mysterious voice in the shadows, "First, I use that new show with Jimmy Neutron in his friends to find out their weaknesses, then I use their weaknesses to capture them once and for all!"

The figure burst out into evil fits of laughter.

"Father, are you scheming I dark rooms again?" Asked Beautiful Gorgeous, turning on a light switch

"Darling, you're ruining my mystique!" Said Professor Calamitous

"Whatever, you know what your therapist said about scheming in dark rooms-"

"But honey, I've discovered the perfect evil plan-"

"If it's about how to keep peanut butter from sticking to the roof of your mouth, I really don't care!" Said Beautiful, walking towards the door

"No, it's about getting rid of Neutron and his friends."

Beautiful turned around, "Continue…"

In Jimmy's Lab, The next day

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Cindy, I present to you the Neutron Lie Detector 5000! It will solve all controversy on if Cindy and I like each other." Said Jimmy, showing off his new invention to his friends

Cindy felt a nervous knot form in her stomach. 'What if they tell everyone that I do like Jimmy?' She asked herself

"Okay, how will we do this?" Asked Libby

"Well, I figured we could just have our close friends question us and I will print out the results and show them to you." Replied Jimmy

"Wait, can we reveal the results on the show?" Asked Libby

"Um… well… it depends…"

"Are you saying you like Cindy?" Asked Libby

"No, I just-"

"Okay then, we will reveal them on our show."

"Fine! Do you guys want me or Cindy to go first?" Asked Jimmy

"Let Sheen question Jimmy first. Then I will question Cindy." Said Libby

"Okay…" Jimmy said, getting slightly nervous, "We will tell you when we're done… come on Sheen."

Jimmy walked off with Sheen, to a small room off of his lab.

I will post a chapter with the interviews next, I hope you enjoyed this one… please review!


	4. Lie Detector

Thank you for all the reviews, I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read on:

Once Jimmy had gotten himself hooked up to the lie detector, he nervously sat down, in front of Sheen.

"Okay, Jimmy, first things first, how do you feel about Ultralord?" Asked Sheen

"He's I fine guess." Said Jimmy

"Okay then, so, do you like anyone?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Who is it?" Asked Sheen

'Well they're going to find out anyway.' Jimmy thought

Jimmy took a deep breath before saying quietly, "Cindy."

"Really? Wow that was easy." Said Sheen

"Um… is that it?" Asked Jimmy

"Hey buddy, I ask the questions!" shouted Sheen

"Um… okay…"

"Anyway, do you like Cindy?"

"Yes, I already told you that!" Exclaimed Jimmy

"Oh, well um… I fear there is nothing I can add at this point then…"

"Good, cause I-"

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Asked Sheen

"What?" replied Jimmy, confused

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know, I wasn't going to dress up this year, I think we're getting a little old for that."

"Really? I was going to be Ultralord again."

"Again?"

"Yeah… I'm so excited. Oh there is something I've always wanted to ask you!"

"What is it Sheen?"

"Are you really a genius?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am!"

"Dang, I was just asking… okay well I guess I'm done."

"Good! Can I take the lie detector off now?"

"Sure, whatever!" Said Sheen

Cindy's interview

"Okay girl spill!" Said Libby

"Um… Libby, can you just ask me specific questions." Asked Cindy

"Okay girl, are you nervous?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to have to tell the whole world that I like Neutron!" Shouted Cindy, "Whoa that was loud…"

"Well you were going to have to tell me anyway."

"True… but I guess it was still hard to admit."

"Okay, well, I still have to ask you questions so… hmm… have you ever considered changing your wardrobe?"

"Yeah, I guess… why?"

"I was just wondering… what do you like about Jimmy anyway?"

"Um… do I really have to answer that?"

"Yeah."

"Great, um well, he's smart and kind of cute and sweet and um… yeah… can I stop now?"

"Sure, I guess we're done now…"

"Yeah… let's go!" Said Cindy, standing up, relived it was over

What will happen next? The world will know when I update. Until then, REVIEW!


	5. Episode Two: Test Results Part One

Guess what today is? My Birthday! Isn't that fantabulos? Here it is my next chapter in my fanfiction… ready? First, thanks if you reviewed, and thanks if you read, and double thanks if you did both. I don't own Jimmy Neutron, sadly. Please enjoy the following chapter:

"And now it's time again for everyone's favorite elementary-school-student hosted talk show… Sheen's Segment!" Said the announcer

"I'm back!" Shouted Sheen, jumping on set

A loud and shrill scream filled the room.

"Seriously, why does Cindy do the sound effects? Anyway, I have a special announcement to make, my chicky-babe Libby-" Started Sheen, sitting down in a chair

"Stop calling me that!" Shouted Libby

"- will be my new co-host!"

Cheering filled the room as Libby walked on set and sat down in the chair next to Sheen's.

"Oh, you press the good button for her!" Said Sheen

"She's my best friend Ultradork, what do you expect?" Shouted Cindy

"Fine, today we will start with Ultralord Recount, where I will give you play-by-play details on my favorite Ultralord episodes, starting with-"

"Sheen, do we really have to do that today? Can't we start by telling them about the lie detector tests?" Asked Libby

"Fine… you can tell them all about it." Sheen said

"Okay, well you know how Jimmy said he was going to prove he didn't like Cindy; well Jimmy invented a lie-detector machine to do just that. But we have decided, that instead of telling them whether they like each other, we will only tell you if they lied, then we get to tell you the question and answer." Said Libby

"Yeah, Jimmy didn't lie though… I don't think…" Said Sheen

"Okay, Jimmy, Cindy, come on out here!" Shouted Libby

Jimmy and Cindy walked out onto the set, smiling sheepishly at the camera.

"Can just get this over with?" Muttered Cindy

"Dang! Fine, if I can find that envelope… where did I put that?" Said Sheen, looking around

"Sheen, it's right on the coffee table!" Said Libby

"Oh, hey look it's on the coffee table." Said Sheen, picking it up and almost opening it

"Wait!" Shouted Libby, "Here's an idea. If neither of them lied, they can ask us anything they want under the lie detector…"

"And if we did lie?" Asked Jimmy

"They have to kiss… on our show…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not agreeing to that!" Said Cindy

"Are you saying you lied?" Asked Libby

"No… just-"

"Hold on a second, can I talk to Cindy for a second?" Said Jimmy, before puling Cindy off set

"What's the big idea Nerdtron?" Asked Cindy

"Listen Cindy, it would be a really good thing to be able to ask them any question we wanted… isn't there something that you always wanted to ask Libby?"

"So, I don't want to have to kiss you…"

"But wait, I don't remember lying do you?"

"No… but I don't want to take the chance Nerdtron."

"Please?"

"Fine, but I have permission to kill you if we did lie!" Said Cindy walking back on set

Jimmy followed her, and said, "We agree to it…"

"Okay then, open the envelope Sheen." Said Libby

"Can do!" Said Sheen

Sheen opened the envelope and looked the list up and down.

"Cindy didn't lie on anything… let see…" Sheen said

"Here let me read Jimmy's." Said Libby, grabbing the list and looking it up and down, "It doesn't look like-"

Libby stopped eyes getting wide

"Ooooo…" Said Libby

"Hey let me see." Said Sheen grabbing it, as Cindy and Jimmy got really pale

"Jimmy, you were lying when you said Ultralord was 'fine'? You don't like Ultralord!" Exclaimed Sheen

"Nerdtron! That's what you lie on! Whether you like his stupid doll?" Shouted Cindy

"It's an action figure!" Said Sheen

"Wait, that means…" Started Cindy

"Oooo…" Said Libby

Gasp! Will Cindy kill Jimmy? Will Sheen never get a chance to express his thoughts on his favorite Ultralord episodes? Find out when I update… please review!!


	6. Episode Two: Test Results Part Two

Grrr... I just wrote this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Please enjoy...

"I am NOT kissing Nerdtron!" Shouted Cindy

"You agreed to it girl." Said Libby

"Yeah, and if these lie detector tests are right you-" Sheen started, when Libby put her hand over his mouth

"Sheen, we decided we weren't going to tell them the actual questions and answers." Said Libby

"Right!" Said Sheen, "And you guys wouldn't be in this situation if Jimmy wasn't an Ultralord hater. Just saying."

"No one cares about your stupid doll Ultradork!" Shouted Cindy

"You're just mad because you have to kiss Jimmy on T.V. you'll eventually realize that Ultralord is-"

"Hey Sheen, can you go get me a Purple Flurp?" Asked Libby

"But of course, my queen!" Said Sheen, running off set

"Okay guys, you have about thirty seconds, kiss before he gets back so he doesn't interfere or anything."

"But-" Started Jimmy

"Just do it!" Shouted Libby

Time seemed to slow as Jimmy and Cindy turned their heads toward each other. The room seemed to get smaller and smaller. They leaned in slowly, thoughts spinning through their heads. Their lips slowly touched, just as Sheen ran back onto the set.

"Diet or Regu- whoa." Said Sheen

"Shh… Sheen!" Whispered Libby

Jimmy and Cindy pulled away quickly and Cindy immediately ran off set. Jimmy was left, red in the face, looking at Libby and Sheen. They stayed like that for several seconds until Libby said, "Well… follow her…"

"Oh, um… right." Said Jimmy, walking off set

Once Jimmy ran out the door that Cindy had ran out. Libby sighed and turned towards that camera and noticed something peculiar.

"Isn't that light supposed to be on? Hello?" Libby asked, looking around for the camera person

"What? Oh sorry, I was on my lunch break." Said the camera person, walking back towards the camera

"At 6:00 at night?" Asked Libby

"Yes, I had a late breakfast."

Libby rolled her eyes before saying "So you didn't get that?"

"Well, I only wouldn't have gotten it if someone turned it off or- oh."

"Did someone turn it off?"

"Maybe…"

"Jimmy." Said Libby, with a slight smile

GASP! Where did Cindy go? When did Jimmy turn off the camera? Why did the camera person eat such a late breakfast? Well, I may answer some of those questions in the next chapter. For now, Update Please!


	7. Episode Two Still: Outside Chat

Wow, I bet your thinking 'Finally! Gosh that Freehugs41 is such a procrastiantor' right now because its been so long since I've updated. I honor of that I shalt make this short and sweet. I don't own Jimmy Neutron, and here is that next (yet sadly short) chapter of my story. Enjoy!

"Get away from me Nerdtron!" Shouted Cindy as she quickly turned her head away from him, as Jimmy walked outside the door

It was raining outside and Cindy was sitting on the ground covered in mud. She didn't seem to want to move out of the rain though, judging from her wet appearance.

"I just-" Jimmy started

Cindy turned her face towards him and Jimmy immediately noticed the tear stains running down her face. She stood up as she began speaking.

"I can't believe you Neutron! I mean, you just had to tell Libby that you didn't lie. Why didn't you just tell Sheen that you hated his stupid action figure? How cold have not known that you lied? I hope you know that you pretty much ruined my life. Now we are going to be mocked for the rest of our lives-" Cindy said, rambling on

"Cindy" Jimmy tried to interject, but she couldn't hear him

"-And my mom will tell me I'm not concentrating on school enough-" Continued Cindy

"Cindy" Jimmy repeated, slightly louder

"-And people will mention it to us forever-"

"Cindy"

"-And it's all your fal-"

"Cindy!" Shouted Jimmy, finally catching her attention

"What?" Asked Cindy, glaring at him

"I turned off the camera… it didn't catch any of the 'test results' part."

"You… what?" Asked Cindy

"I turned it off so it didn't catch us kissing at all… or any of that portion for that matter…"

"When did you get the chance to turn off the camera?"

"Um… as we were walking onset…"

"Wait, how did you know about the kissing thing… and how would you have know that you lied and still agreeing to-"

"Um… about that," Started Jimmy, starting to turn a shade of deep red, "Well, I saw Libby's stack of paper's before the show so I found her notes and the results, so I looked at the notes and my results. I saw her note about the kiss thing and I saw my results and that I only lied once and-"

"Wait, if you lied then why did you agree to what Libby said?" Said Cindy, crossing her arms

"Oh yeah, that…" Said Jimmy, turning an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible

"Yeah…"

"Well… I… um… may have…" Jimmy said until his voice faded into a mumble

"Just tell me Neutron!" Said Cindy

"I… kind of… wanted to… um… kiss you" Jimmy said, trying not to look into her eyes

There was a short period of silence, where Cindy looked truly shocked.

"Really now?" Said Cindy, a teasing smile on her lips

"I said 'kind of'…" Said Jimmy

"Sure…" Said Cindy

"Who is that?" Asked Jimmy, pointing off into the distance

"Trying to change the subject Neutron?" Cindy asked

"No, seriously, look!"

Wow... that was too short huh? Well, the good news is I WILL post the next chapter soon. Thank you for reviewing and please do it again!


	8. Episode Two: Wrapping It Up

Wow, I updated pretty fast… I'm pretty proud of myself. Okay, so here it is… another installment of my Jimmy Neutron fan fiction, although I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Please enjoy!

Indeed there was a figure in the shadows getting closer and closer.

"Who is it?" Asked Cindy, squinting to try to see them better

"I don't know…"

"Hey guys!" the figure called out, waving his arms at them

"Carl?!" Cindy and Jimmy shouted in unison

He became visible as he reached them, drenched in water.

"What did I miss?" Carl asked

"Um… nothing much… where were you?" Said Jimmy

"I was watching the llama channel and I lost track of the time." Replied Carl

"We should all probably go inside…" Said Jimmy

Carl walked inside first, trying to clean off his extremely wet glasses. Cindy stopped Jimmy before he walked in the studio.

"Don't think we aren't going continue that conversation later." She whispered, before pushing him out of the way and walking in the door

"Gosh Cin-" Started Jimmy

"Shush…" Cindy said, gesturing towards Libby and Sheen who were on camera

"…and that's why you never let a stranger borrow your toothbrush." Said Sheen, to the camera

"Um… that was interesting Sheen..." Said Libby

"It's based on personal experience."

"That's great," Said Libby, before noticing Jimmy and Cindy by the door, "Look who's back."

'No' mouthed Cindy, yet Libby didn't seem to see her

Libby gestured for the two of them to come on set, and they did, reluctantly.

"Hi Jimmy, Hi Cindy… you guys are wet…" Said Sheen

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Muttered Cindy, walking over to the sound booth

"Jimmy, would you like to tell us what happened to the camera?" Asked Libby

"Um," Said Jimmy, nervously laughing, "funny story really…"

"Yeah, you turned it off before the part where you and Cindy-" Started Sheen, before Jimmy interrupted him

"Isn't the show almost over?" Asked Jimmy, desperately trying to change the subject

"Who cares?" Asked Sheen

"I do" Said Jimmy and the camera person at the same time

"Yes, we only have three minutes left." Said Libby

"Then why don't we end the show with Jimmy and Cindy kissing, like they wouldn't do for our viewers before?" Asked Sheen

"No way! I am not doing that again!" Shouted Cindy

For a short moment, Jimmy looked slightly upset, but then bounced back.

"Neither am I!" Shouted Jimmy

"What are you talking about Neutron, you told me yourself-" Said Cindy

"Hold on Cindy, I think Carl just asked for me. Yes Carl?"

"I didn't call for you." Said Carl, offset

"Then who did?"

"Nobody Neutron, your just making up a stupid excuse to get me out of saying that-" Said Cindy

"Oops, Goddard's calling me, bye guys! Gotta Blast!" Shouted Jimmy, running out of the door

"That was weird!" Said Libby

"I know! Jimmy hasn't used that catch phrase in forever. That was back when he used to have brain blasts… remember those?" Said Sheen

"Okay then Sheen… we only have one minute left, why not wrap up the show yourself?" Said Libby, walking off set and pulling Cindy behind her

"Okay! I will end the show by telling you all about the importance of polishing your Ultralord collection everyday. If you don't have an Ultralord collection, you are a loser."

"I don't have an Ultralord collection!" Shouted Carl from offset

"Exactly" replied Sheen

Libby rolled her eyes, and walked up to Cindy.

"Why is Jimmy acting so weird?" Asked Libby, eyeing Cindy suspiciously

"I'll tell you later…" Said Cindy, spotting a jacket in the corner of the room that gave her a great idea

Thank for reading! Please Review! And I will update soon! Thanks!


	9. Hours and Hours

Um… when I said 'soon' would be when I'd update… well, soon is um… the new forever? Okay, maybe not. I'm really sorry! Little did I know when I wrote that how I would land a role in my local community theater's play and begin to spend all my time either at the community theater, at dance class, at my school's drama club, or doing homework. And, I have been being distracted by other fandoms, making my inner love of Jimmy Neutron slip away. But I'm updating… and in this chapter I'm **really** going to give it to you! 'It' being a lovely scene where it is just Cindy, talking to herself, then some stuff happens… So, enjoy!

And, for future notice, I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

The lights had been off for hours, with the studio almost empty. Almost, meaning there was a blonde girl sitting in the corner in a cold folding chair. She the jacket she had seen earlier resting on her lap. She was beginning to think that waiting for Jimmy to come back for his jacket hadn't exactly been a stroke of genius. 'What if he doesn't come back until tomorrow?' She had told her mother that she was sleeping over at Libby's over the phone, just in case she was waiting late. But he would surely never come back to the studio at-she looked at the clock-9:55 at night. I mean, we're only in 5th grade. But… still… there's no harm in waiting a little longer.

Cindy had, in fact, promised Libby she would sleep over at her house tonight… if she wasn't too late. And, as Libby had asked why she may be late, Cindy had hastily said that she had a 'project', which, as Cindy had told herself, wasn't entirely false. I was, in a way, her current project was to have an intelligent conversation with Jimmy. 'Intelligent' meaning: without spontaneously beginning to yell and/or argue or without having an annoying Carl or Sheen intervention. Which was near impossible… unless they were completely alone, something that was completely rare.

'Why do you want to talk to him anyway? He's just a no-good, immature, annoying boy who you can't stand.' said one of her inner voices, the ultra-competitive and powerful piece of her, that couldn't stand him even in the moments when her heart would skip a beat for him.

'I don't know,' her more compassionate, softer side said nervously, 'he can be sweet sometimes…'

'So? When has sweetness ever won you over before?'

'Well… never… but he's not always sweet… he's challenging… in a good kind of way.'

'But I thought you hated him?'

'Maybe I don't hate him…'

'Well if you didn't hate him I would know because I'm part of you.'

'So I do like him?'

'Do you?'

'I don't know… he's definitely… special… different…'

'Ugh! Why did we have to fall for _him_? Of all the boys in Retroville we pick the annoying genius who can't stand us because we make fun of him because we just don't know how we feel about him.'

'We didn't really fall for him… we may be slightly attracted to him… and if we did fall for him why would that be so bad? It might have been nice.'

'Or it would have been a total sabotage of our reputation. Not to mention ruin our chances of ever being taken seriously.'

'Maybe not… maybe we'd be happy.'

'Happy? We're happy!'

'Are we?'

Cindy groaned with frustration, resting her head on her hand. Feeling endless pressure on her eyelids, she let them drop and immediately dozed off. She stayed asleep, her head resting on a nearby table; until a loud ring jolted her awake.

She reached out to the phone, and finally grabbed it, after several tries. With her eyes still closed, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked drowsily

"Where the heck are you girl?! You told me you'd be at my house by 10:30! I lied to my parents and told them you were here!" shouted Libby, into the telephone.

"Libby? What time is it?" asked Cindy, eyes still closed.

"12:30"

"What!?!" shouted Cindy, her eyes shooting open.

"Mmm hmm, that's what I said too!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"You better… I've been up waiting for you!"

"Okay, bye…" said Cindy, about to hang up the phone.

"Bye…" said Libby, hanging up the phone.

Cindy closed her phone and stood up. She clutched onto the desk, saving herself from collapsing from drowsiness.

'How am I going to explain this to Libby now?' Cindy thought, flipping on a light in the studio. She used the light to make her way across the studio. She almost tripped over a few wires, but never fell. There were patches of wires everywhere, so Cindy barely noticed as she drew closer to a thin board lying on the ground.

She didn't even hear the evil laughter behind her as she stepped on it, but when she did, she noticed immediately. She screamed and jumped, as a net-like trap fell to the ground from the ceiling. In her sudden shock, she barely noticed as professor Calamitous ducked out from behind a set wall still laughing.

As Cindy slowly opened her eyes, she didn't see what she had expected at all. Right next to her was the trap, sitting lamely on the ground. She gave it a closer look, and saw that it was only a hula hoop with black netting sewn onto it in a net shape. At the top it was connected to a metal pulley by clear fish line. Cindy followed the remaining amount of fish line to the woman who was hiding behind a different set wall.

By then, the professor had finally noticed that his plan hadn't worked. "Oh, fiddlesticks, I thought my plan would surely…uh…er…" he started looking around for his daughter.

"Calamitous? Where the heck did you come from?" asked Cindy, glaring at him.

"We walked in while you were sleeping, dear. It was actually quite…er…"

"easy." said beautiful gorgeous, stepping out from behind the set, holding the end of the fishing line.

"There you are, Georgia! Now, why didn't the trap work? You assured me that-" the professor said.

"I told you that I wasn't an electrical engineer and you shouldn't put me in charge of it, but you were too busy scheming to listen." his daughter said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't recall that."

"Exactly. Now what, Mr. I Love to Scheme? We didn't catch Neutron's girlfriend, so do you suppose we do next?"

"Well… I assumed my plan would…er…"

"See?! You assumed again… and you know what mother said about assuming-"

"Oh, not this again…" professor Calamitous muttered, rolling his eyes.

"-assuming makes an-" said Beautiful, although a loud crash cut out the middle of her statement, "-out of you and me."

"Oh, please!"

"And look, there goes the rest of the trap. I don't know why I even bother helping you!"

During the whole argument, Cindy didn't once think of sneaking out, especially when she began hearing the soft sounds of a key going into the lock. 'Let's hope that's Neutron…'

It wasn't until the door swung open that Beautiful and Calamitous turned around, staring at the figure it the door way, while the figure in the door way stared back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Beautiful, glaring at the figure in the doorway.

Whoa, I finished this chapter… that's pretty stellar! Now I don't feel so guilty! Okay, do I may be able to get another chapter up this week, as I have tons of free time, and Tuesday is a half day for me, which mean I will probably spend the entire afternoon on the computer… 'cause I have no life. Thanks for reading, and I would love it if you reviewed too. I'll try to add another chapter onto 'You're my Daddy Continued' soon too.


End file.
